1. Technical Field
The invention relates to gearshift pedal assemblies for motorcycles.
2. Description of Prior Art
A standard motorcycle gearshift pedal assembly is typically a four-part lever device, made up of the gearshift pedal arm, the gearshift pedal lever, the gearshift pedal lever connecting rivet and the gearshift pedal lever spring. The device is mounted in a stock position and is used for manually shifting gears by using the foot to lift or lower the position of the lever to the point that the multiple desired drive gears or the neutral position is engaged. Once such engagement is accomplished, the lever is released and automatically returns to its position prior to the ‘shift’ until the next change of gears is desired. This shifting of gears is performed regularly in the process of riding a motorcycle.
The gearshift pedal arm is typically about six inches long and curved to fit the specific application, although the length and the shape of the arm varies between manufacturers and models. The gearshift pedal arm attaches to the engine by connection to the gearshift spindle. The gearshift spindle is a rod with a splined end for attachment to the gearshift pedal arm. The gearshift spindle is part of the mechanical gearing linkage and is connected to the engine. There are usually splined grooves inside the mounting end, and these grooves must be lined up with matching grooves on the gearshift spindle when the connection is made for ‘stock’ installation position, by sliding the mounting end of the gearshift pedal arm onto the gearshift spindle.
The gearshift pedal arm is designed to be lifted up and pushed down manually, thereby rotating the gearshift spindle and causing the drive gears to shift up or down and into the neutral position. The gearshift pedal lever is the contact point for manual shifting with the foot. It typically has a tubular shaped and knurled horizontal knob that protrudes horizontally and outward, typically at 90 degrees, from a connection point at the end of the gearshift pedal arm
The gearshift pedal lever is connected to the gearshift pedal arm by the gearshift pedal lever rivet. The gearshift pedal lever rivet is usually a fixed rivet, which connects the gearshift pedal lever to the gearshift pedal arm and holds the gearshift pedal lever spring. This riveted connection does not compress the connection point between the gearshift pedal lever and the gearshift pedal arm. Rather, the rivet acts as a hinge point for the horizontally protruding gearshift pedal lever, allowing it to rotate backward or counterclockwise, typically on the order of 40-45 degrees, in the event of accidental impact, thus reducing the likelihood of breakage of the gearshift pedal assembly or bending of the gearshift pedal arm. The gearshift pedal lever is biased to return to its original position by the gearshift pedal lever spring that is positioned around the gearshift pedal lever rivet.
Shifting gears is performed frequently, while both standing and sitting, and ideally the rider should be able to reach the shift lever comfortably reached with his foot from the proper balance position stance on the footpeg. The correct balance position stance is specific for each rider; however there is a generally accepted position for most riding conditions which presumes that each foot is positioned on the footpeg in approximately the same position, with the center portion of the foot resting on the footpeg. This proper stance is ergonomically correct and best for appropriate balance and weight distribution. Indeed, many boot manufacturers provide a replacement sole patch in the center area of the boot as that section of the boot is expected to wear out through constant contact with the footpeg.
However, current motorcycles are designed to fit an average-sized person, as determined by the manufacturer. Most manufacturers build motorcycles to fit a male of medium build, 150 to 160 pounds, with size 8-9 feet. In the case of the gearshift pedal assembly, there is an obvious problem with anyone with a foot size much larger or smaller than the average size: since stock gearshift pedal assemblies are not adjustable for length and are positioned at distance from the footpeg predetermined by the manufacturer, a rider with a larger or smaller than average foot may not be able to comfortably or safely operate the shifter from the proper balance position stance on the footpeg. Such riders must adjust their stance by moving one foot forward or back, relative to their other foot, compromising balance and safety.
The gearshift pedal assembly may be removed from the gearshift spindle, rotated clockwise or counter clockwise, and replaced it in a different position on the spindle thereby relocating the knob higher or lower than the original stock position. But while it is possible to vertically adjust the position of a stock shift lever in this manner, the adjustment is usually impractical since rotating the distance of just one tooth of adjustment on the spindle typically moves the knob about 10 mm, which is usually greater than desired. This is because the spindle is not specifically designed to be a point of adjustment, but is designed for easy removal and replacement of the lever assembly in the stock position.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a gearshift pedal level system that is adjustable in the horizontal and/or vertical directions.